deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Gems Battle Royale
Crystal gems Battle Royale Is the first Episode Of Frankete's Death Battle, and is being adopted by J3rs3yan93l. Expect the first analysis to be long, folks. INTRO (Cue Wiz and Boomstick) JA: Among the stars is a planet called Homeworld, where sentient beings called Gems preside, and for 5000 years, a war broke out between its rulers, the Diamond Authority, and the rebels known as... the Crystal Gems. BMS: And today, straight from Earth, we've got 7 (or 8) of these Crystal Gems - and a human surprisingly enough - ready to rock it out. Wiz: Garnet, the holy union of Ruby and Sapphire. JA: Pearl, Rose Quartz's extremely loyal protector. BMS: Amethyst, the short but wild quartz gem from the Kindergarden.'' Wiz: Bismuth, the gem war blacksmith. ''JA: Lapis Lazuli, the magic mirrored survivor of the Gem War. BMS: Peridot, the former dorito technician of Yellow Diamond. Wiz: She does NOT look a - (cue picture of a cool ranch dorito next to a picture of Peridot, music stops) - Oh. Well, holy s%&t, she does. (music resumes - Wiz and Boomstick) JA: Uhhh...and of course, Steven Universe, the son of Rose and protector of Beach City. BMS: Plus, for extra credit on Steven's end, Connie Maheswaren, his best jam bud and Pearl's protege. Wiz: As always, no outside help is allowed during the brawl, and every episode, including the pilot and non-canon crossover episode "Say Uncle", up to the Season 5 Finale along with the "Light" video game series (Attack, Save) will be used for the analysis. JA: Also, it's no secret that when gems fuse, they can be near unstoppable, so with the exception of Garnet (Ruby x Sapphire) and Stevonnie (Steven x Connie), no other fusions will be included in the bout. BMS: Just a good-ole-fashioned free-for-all between Earth's mightiest heroes...or rather heroines, with um...(cut to Steven in a dress)..."exceptions". They're JA and Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire) (Cue theme) (For more info, check out this source) Wiz: Back on Homeworld, the Diamond authority asserted dominance in almost every way. Each Diamond had her own court consisting of several servant gems, including their bodyguard Pearl units, their Ruby soldiers, and Sapphires, who had future vision. BMS: Basically slaves. Come on, we can't sugarcoat this. I mean, these Pearls don't even have face expressions. Except this one (cut to Yellow Pearl). Ugh. That meme face. Oh, and the Rubies? Common cadets fighting for a cause that would later be falsified. Sucks to be them. But the Sapphires? Walking crystal balls. JA: But we'll get to the Pearls later, for this section of analysis is solely for the Ruby and Sapphire units, specifically one of the Rubies in Blue Diamond's court who would change her fellow Sapphire's fate forever. '' '''BMS: Long story short, that "future vision" let Sapphire see any and all future events to watch for any threats to her Diamond, including a certain rebel gem and her Pearl looking to liberate Homeworld of control.' Wiz: And when said gems ambushed the court, Sapphire was trying to warn Blue of the attack. However, as she was about to be struck by Rose's Pearl, one of Blue's Rubies jumped towards Sapphire to save her. JA: See, this Ruby was actually quite interested in Sapphire, and once she jumped in to protect her "crush", she and Sapphire performed what was considered on Homeworld to be quite taboo - fusion. BMS: What's so taboo about it? I've seen plenty of Rubies bundle up together into a behemoth, and you don't see me complaining. JA: That's actually considered a "normal" fusion, which two or more of the same type of Gem merge together with their strengths and personalities. However, the kind that Ruby and Sapphire did was considered forbidden as it involved two different kind of Gems, thus creating an "off-color". BMS: Oh, so the Diamonds are racist. Wiz: Oh, without a doubt. So after this sudden transformation, this new fusion was shunned by the court, forcing her to go on the run...off a high platform and into the forest far below. JA: Talk about "falling expections", and that's a BIG falling. Ehem, dumb pun aside, this was how this fusion came to be known as Garnet. (cue theme) BMS: After walking around in the woods for a while like Wolverine on a nature hike, Rose and Pearl eventually found Garnet and recruited her for their fighting cause, and man, was she up for some payback. She's super fast, super strong, and can handle most Gem beings with no trouble at all. Plus, as a fusion, she inherits both Ruby and Sapphire's abilities, meaning she can change the temperature around her and even see way more future possibilities than any Sapphire ever could. Wiz: She can also make magical gauntlets to aid her in combat. These can be changed in size depending on the matter at hand and can even sprout out some very sharp brass knuckles to inflict more damage. BMS: That's some killer bling! She must tear through a lot of fan mail. ' ''JA: And like Mister Fantastic or Helen Parr aka Elastigirl, she can stretch her arms out to any length she wants via a special ability known and usable by most gems - shape-shifting. She can also transform her outfit into, um...some really interesting beachwear. Wiz: But she definitely prefers to stay in her usual attire, along with some special visors, which somehow enhances her control of the future vision. '''BMS: With all of these abilities, she was a powerful asset in the 5000 year gem war. Too bad it didn't end the way that Rose intended. Wiz: Right. Turns out that Rose allegedly shattered one of the Diamonds, Pink, who at the time had control of Earth, and this resulted in the war reaching a breaking point when the other 3 diamonds shot a blast so strong, it seemingly destroyed the rest of the Crystal Gem army, leaving only Rose, Garnet, and Pearl. JA: Well, at least Amethyst made it. Oh, and the Earth was safe...until gem creatures begin sprouting up around the globe to cause havoc, thus forcing the current Crystal Gems to find and deform them all. (cue theme) BMS: Buuuut then things became complicated when a human rocker, Greg Universe, came around their Gem's base, fell in love with Rose, and eventually made a baby with her. The problem? Gem bodies can't handle having human babies in their bodies, but instead of aborting the infant, Rose had to give up her physical form to bring him to the world, whom we get to know as Steven. ' Wiz: Even after that, Garnet took it upon herself to act as leader of the team, even going so far as to help Steven train while he grew up, and did a pretty good job doing it. ''JA: I'll say. She's battled and bubbled plenty of gem beasts, held her own against a water clone of herself, survived a cluster assault, 'hugged' Peridot into submission, and even went toe-to-toe with Gem War General Jasper herself, who's powerful enough to shake canyons after ramming into them! '''BMS: She's also so crafty that she's managed to evade the likes of DBZ Ronaldo, the uptight Holly Blue, and the villain from "CN: Crossover Nexus", Strike. X marks the spot, X-Man. Oh wait, that Ronaldo thing was not real. But darn it, I want a onion ring platter now. (Cue theme) Wiz: Later, BMS. Ahem, she also has some impressive endurance. During her fight with Jasper, she was rammed through the main floor of Peridot's ship to the nuclear core room. While the distance between floors is unknown, we do know that the floor and the filled interior between rooms were made with substances presumingly as strong as titanium. JA: Finally, an actual substance that isn't stronger than the big "t". Although, there may be something around in Steven's world that could be. Wiz: So, for Jasper to bust Garnet through the floor, and assuming the floor material is pure titanium, she would need to deliver a force push more than 63,000 psi. BMS: That's some strong s%&t! And Garnet just took it and got back up literally 15 seconds later...while singing. What a boss! JA: But despite this massive power, Garnet's not invincible. Enough brute force - or even an emotional breakdown - can split Garnet apart back into Ruby and Sapphire. Also, she, like most gems, are extremely vunerable to gem destabilizers, which can deform gems or gem fusions in an instant. This resulted in Garnet reforming twice throughout the whole series. Wiz: What's more, her future vision isn't always helpful. There are lots of potential outcomes in every fight she ends up seeing, and thus it's up to her to decide which one to work towards, but it's easier said than done. JA: Regardless, the strongest thing about Garnet is the power of Ruby's and Sapphire's relationship. The more they care for each other, the stronger Garnet becomes. And fortunately for the fanbase, the two made their bond even more official and more romantic with an fantastic Earth wedding, making Cartoon Network one of the few channels to break the barrier for LGBT viewers everywhere. Oh, and we even got Ruby into a dress. Bonus! BMS: Two rocky girls, one very somewhat smooth wedding. Following CN's first "official" onscreen lesbo kiss and the debut of Garnet's newfound tuxedo-dress combo outfit, she helped the Gems hold their own against two of the Diamonds, Blue and Yellow, when they starting raiding the Earth themselves. JA: She's even agreed to go back to Homeworld with Steven to help him heal all the corrupted Gems on Earth despite her previous history. But that's another story. Wiz: Just goes to show that nothing can ever stop Garnet from fighting for peace, love, and - JA: Awesome musical numbers! What? They're are. (cut to Jailbreak scene between Jasper and Garnet) Jasper: '' ''Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are! '' ''Garnet: (chuckles) No you haven't. Pearl (cue theme) (For more info, check out this source) JA: The next Crystal Gem in line for analysis is none other than Rose's second-in-command, Pearl. BMS: Aka Miss Bossy Pants. I mean it. Back on Homeworld, she was meant to only follow orders like some kind of gem butler or handmaiden, but now it's "do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that". She's like an annoying stepmom. Wiz: Did you ever have one, Boomstick? BMS: Never! I respect only my dear Mama Boomstick. (sniffles) She was never this much trouble. (in a brighter mood) Fortunately for Pearl '-' (JA: Really?) - her fighting skills make up for it tenfold. JA: Indeed. While not as strong as other gem types, she's incredibly quick on her feet like a ninja and just as nimble as a human ballerina. Plus, her loyality to Rose was practically unmatched, but that might've been also one of her greatest flaws. (cue theme) Wiz: During the Gem War, she was constantly getting deformed in battle by Rose's rival Jasper just so Rose herself wouldn't get shattered. BMS: Seriously? Well, that's pretty hardcore of her. Anyway, once the war died down, she and the other surviving gems Rose, Garnet, and later Amethyst, manage to find a new home on Earth right near the beachside city of...Beach City. God, that's lame. JA: I blame their mayor. But their secret hideout wasn't so secret for long. (cue theme) When the human rocker Greg Universe began dating Rose Quartz, Pearl grew jealous. '' '''BMS: Plus, it doesn't help that Rose bit the dust to bring Steven to the world. In fact, when he was born, Pearl tried to rip her gem out of his belly, not even knowing that it could actually kill him.' Wiz: Too true. Regardless, Pearl eventually overcame her sadness and accepted Rose's choice, becoming a guardian and close friend to Steven for the years to come. JA: And teacher. Nearly. (cue theme) BMS: Well, aside from her Gem-loving drama, she possesses some incredible skill, especially with her arsenal. From the gem housed in her forehead, she can summon spears which can actually shoot fireball arrows while rocking an awesome trident look. Yeah, she got that upgrade from another gem named Bismuth. We'll talk about her later. Wiz: But spears aren't the only weapons she has. Inside lies a gigantic shelving unit which holds many more types of weapons, including a battle axe. But they're mostly for display only, and are actually guarded by...(music stops) Pearl. BMS: Wait, what? There's a Pearl inside Pearl's head? JA: Yeah, hang on to your hats, people, because this is where things get a little crazy. See (cue theme), Pearl's not just a fighter, she's a walking history book. No, I'm not kidding. While her knowledge of human culture is a bit shotty, she remembers every single moment involving her from the past 5000 years. So yeah, she's...kind of a bookworm. Wiz: Technically, she's remembers everything she sees, pretty much opposite of Garnet, who can see future events. However, she's not just a Gem expert, she's also quite natural in terms of symmetry and technological tinkering. When she and Steven visited his family barn, she found old vehicle parts and - BMS: She built a f%&king rocket out of them! Which can fly! Man, Pearl really is smart. And she's used those smarts and her skills to help her exceed expectations. (cue theme) She's kept pace with Lapis's water clones, battled Amethyst to a draw, and even held her own against Peridot in one of her giant mechs. JA: Plus, she was clever enough to outfox Sugilite, the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst, who's capable of smashing this giant tower apart. '' Wiz: By the way, this tower, actually called a communication hubb, is powerful enough to send messages ALL the way to Homeworld, which is not even in the Milky Way Galaxy! ''JA: But back to Pearl's head for a moment. (cue theme) Not only can she sprout weapons, she can also create holo-versions of herself for training purposes, most notably for teaching Steven and Connie the ways of sword-fighting. And it worked. Within days or weeks, Connie became a master swordfighter herself. Fun fact, one of these holo-Pearls cut a f$%king tree in half! No really, it did! Like how BMS: That's definitely weird, but it's still no weirder than Pearl having those mini-versions of herself in her head. Weirdest of all is when you ask them about certain past memories and they can just...suck you through their heads to those actual memories. Wiz: It's not really time-travel, but yes, the Pearls of those memories can still be interacted with without having any effect on the present. BMS: Wha-? Really? Sweet. If I had Pearl's abilities, I would definitely bring people into my memories of sweet rave parties. (cue rave music) Wiz: Ugh, you would. JA: (cue theme) Regardless, somewhere in Pearl's memories is a secret so shocking and defying that we can't even mention it until Steven's analysis. BMS: Sorry folks, but trust me when I say, it's a real game changer. ' Wiz: Still, Pearl has proven over and over that she will go the distance to protect the Earth in Rose's name, even going back to Homeworld with Steven to solve the corruption crisis once and for all. ''JA: Yup, she's one hell of a gem mom. Pearl: '' ''Pay attention to these petals, Steven. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance! *summons spear* Like so. '' Amethyst (cue theme) (For more info, check out this source) ''JA: Our third gem analysis brings us to the front lines as we explore the footsoldiers of the Diamonds better known as the Amethyst Quartz soldiers. Well, one of them anyway. '''BMS: I'll say! She's got quite a reputation as the "little rascal" of the Crystal Gems, and for good reason. Wiz: Built on Earth in the Prime Kindergarden - basically an outdoor gem factory inside a canyon - along with the Beta Kindergarden, Amethysts and Jaspers were grown to be the heavy hitters on both sides of the Gem War. BMS: Funny thing was that the Prime one was kinda the best. So when the smoke cleared, one of the Amethysts would be found...but not in a way anyone could've anticipated. (cue theme) JA: Turns out she was "overcooked" by spending too much time in the cliffs (Totally not her fault by the way) and thus was not one of the MANY casualities of the war. Instead, she got adopted by Rose Quartz and grew up with her, Garnet, and Pearl while maintaining a more human-like physique. Wiz: In fact, she actually learned how to eat and process food like any other human, which is something that not even Pearl and Garnet have gotten used to. BMS: Guess that means that she has NO trouble going #2 in the ole poo hole. '''(Wiz: Ugh, that's gross!) '''What, that's what people in my house use to call it. (cue theme) Anyway, she's learned to put fun in almost everything that she does, including illegal wrestling and fighting plenty of Gem Beast runaways. JA: She certainly does have some spunk. While she's not normally fast as other Gems, she can make up for it by rolling up into a ball and...go fast. That's some interesting "sonic" speed. Wiz: Not quite as fast as the blue blur, but it helps. However, if things get a little out-of-hand, she can just, um... BMS: Ohohohoh, I've got this one! Ahem. (cue theme) In case all of you didn't notice by her FIRST outfit, she's actually kind of kinky. Plus, plenty of guys would probably be turned on by that gem of hers right above her - ''JA: BMS? - "girls". (cue ugh sounds) Aah, screw you people. Anyway, that gem houses a whip which she can bring out to do some crazy sh%t, like slicing through metal or causing explosions. But if she ever gets a guy for herself, she could probably use it for even more useful "features".' Wiz: BMS, that's terrible...but you would probably be right. ''JA: Yeah, from that description, she could arguably be Earth's first-ever Gem dominatrix. Actually, it would probably be helped more with her shape-shifting ability, something she's incredibly fond of. (cue Amethyst smacking her "butte" while shape-shifted as a Pearl) Wiz: Too fond of it, honestly. But as time went on and as young Steven's training progressed, she began to take matters a little more seriously. BMS: True. (cue theme) While she may retain some of her silliness, she has a lot of self-doubt, all thanks to that war-mongering gem Jasper, which kinda messed her up. JA: Actually, unlike Garnet and Pearl, she's actually reformed from her gem numerous times due to several attacks from a sentient gem called Slinker, being popped by Jasper, and even a humongous zapping from Yellow Diamond herself. What's worse, she almost lost her life after having her gem cracked after falling off a cliff. Talk about reckless. Wiz: She definitely preferred brawns over brains during her early days in the series, which was shown even more in her fusion with Garnet called Sugilite. BMS: Fun fact, this hulking she-beast is voiced by Nicki Manaj herself. BTW, love her music. Again, though, Sugi won't be here today. Wiz: That's probably for the best. But despite the purple gem girl's issues, she worked hard to get past her depression and her already awkward situation. JA: She has definitely gotten some great feats in to go with the process. She's defeated Jasper with assistance from Steven, battled him to a draw, managed to cut through alien metal with her whip, and once managed to rescue fire-breathing people in a hotdog eating contest while actually munching down 226 hotdogs. Lol. Wiz: Yeah...this is why I try to eat less salt. BMS: Wait, wait, was this that signature gem condiment I've heard about? Firesalt? JA: Yes? BMS: That's gotta be worse than having a full bottle of pepperspray being used right in your face. Wiz: Actually, that's less worse than having 2nd degree burns in your mouth. JA: But that's not even Amethyst's funniest feat. (cue theme) After a game of volleyball with the local pizza shop owners and during a fight with a giant pufferfish gem monster, she shape-shifted into a ball and ended up getting straight-up spiked by Garnet into the sandy ground below creating a crater and forming a small glass wave out of it while breaking the re-entry point and bursting into a fireball. You know...so they could pop the...ah, never mind. Wiz, get to mathin' that s%&t. Wiz: Way ahead of you. First off, to turn sand to glass, it would have to become liquid glass, which can only be achieved at a temperature of 3,090 degrees Farenheit. But that's not normal when it comes to beach sand, yet Garnet did so with ease. Speaking of whom, Garnet managed to smack Amethyst down so hard that she broke the re-entry point almost immediately, just like the real-life Stardust sample-return capsule, the fastest man-made object ever to exist, and it broke re-entry through a speed of 28,000 mph while at a height of 442,913 ft. BMS: That's a whole lot of sky. Can you imagine if a rollercoaster were built that high? Oh wait, we have Kingda Ka for that. Wiz: (cue theme) Uh-huh. Right. Ahem, in terms of the re-entry from the capsule, it achieved the process at 81.6 km high, or 267,716.5 ft in the air, almost halfway back down to Earth, where it then managed to retain a heat signature of 3,000 degress Farenheit, a common temperature for most shuttles in re-entry. '''''I'm making assumptions from here, feel free to help out with the math. -JA In Amethyst's case, she was smacked by Garnet at a height of maybe 100 feet, and managed to start burning in just 2.5 seconds. As for the crater that she created, it appears to be about 4 ft deep and about 16 ft wide. Considering the size of Amethyst in her ball form, she appears to be 26.5 inches in circumference. (cue theme) JA: That sounds about right, and since gems in Steven's universe...(chuckles)...have bodies made of light, but can change their mass to work with that of the gravity forces around them, in this case, becoming a volleyball would make Amethyst - just because she wants to be - weigh 9.9 ounces with an air pressure of 4.6 psi. '' Wiz: ''Correct. So assuming this is the case, for Garnet to create that crater using a low-end smack, she would've needed to apply around 2 tons of force. '(end assumption)'' '''BMS: Which should've smashed Amethyst to bits, but nope, she just got right back up just after 5 seconds. Seriously, this gem's tough as hell! JA: Even when getting NON-sexually pounded out by Garnet and other gem beasts or just shape-shifting for fun, Amethyst is a free-spirited person and will always fight for the world she was made in and the friends that she makes. BMS: Especially those in her love life. Wiz: Wait, which friends are those? BMS: Well, there's Pearl, Peridot, and there's even that really badass art-making, shotgun-wielding, rocker-vibing baby mama, Vidalia. My kind of woman...except for the art-making part. JA: Boomstick, those aren't canon ships...well, maybe except for Pearlmethyst. Wiz: Well, as they say..."opposites attract." Amethyst: '' ''(to Steven and Connie) Sounds to me like you're too in your head. In a fight, you never know what's gonna happen, You just gotta go with it. How can you get ready when you don't even know what you're getting ready for, huh? Yeah, you can't be ready. What you gotta be is loose. Bismuth (cue theme) (For more info, check out this source) BMS: For every gem warrior that there is, there is a great weapon for her...(show pic of Rainbow Quartz 2.0)...or him. And there's never been any better blacksmiths for the job than the bulky but persistent Bismuths. Wiz: More like dedicated. But they weren't just blacksmiths; they were actually gem homebuilders, required to construct massive structures for the Diamond Authority. JA: But it wasn't long before one of them had enough and decided to join the rebellion led by Rose Quartz. On that day, her whole life changed. (cue theme) Bismuth: Homeworld used us Bismuths to erect spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy. But Rose taught me that my life was my own, that I could choose to do whatever I wanted. So I chose this. '' '''BMS: From then on, Bismuth began to give the rebellion everything they needed to fight the Diamond Authority, and I do mean ''everything.' ''Bismuth: '' ''That's right! I outfitted the entire Rebellion. Every material weapon used by the Crystal Gems was made right here in this forge. '' '''BMS: Yeah, you know all of those waifus from different shows that just happen to attract so much attention that they're basically gods? Well, I think I just found mine.' JA: Well, enjoy her while you can, because she's going to be bubbled...twice, actually. BMS: Wait, what? (cue theme) Wiz: What he means is that sometime during the war, Bismuth presented a weapon to Rose which could actually shatter gems, including the Diamonds. JA: Obviously, Rose was semi-pacifistic enough to not go along with Bismuth's plan, but she knew Bismuth all too well to let her go. Wiz: And so, the two went into a brawl, with only Rose coming out on top. Afterwards, she deformed Bismuth and sealed her gem away inside a pocket dimension for thousands of years. BMS: God damn, Rose. All she wanted to do was save her friends and fellow allies. What a wuss. JA: Yeah, actually, looking back to the end of the war, and how it turned out, it...(sighs)...could've been better. (cue theme) But fret not, several thousands of years later, Bismuth was brought back into reality by none other than Rose's son, Steven. BMS: Yeah, turns out that pocket dimension was accessible through means of Steven's pet Lion's mane, so I'd say the odds of getting her out was...way more slim than anyone could imagine, actually. Wiz: During her brief return, Bismuth presented her forge to the current Crystal Gems, along with some upgrades to their weapons. But when it came to Steven, however... JA: Hey, look, it's that gem-smashing weapon that she presented to Rose all those years. It's called the Breaking Point, and what's Steven's first - and last - reaction to it? BMS: HE F%&KING STABS HER THROUGH THE CHEST! In self-defense, of course. Yup, once again, Bismuth is sealed away...but not for a thousand years thankfully. Wiz: After plenty of life-changing events with Steven and the Gems, it all lead up to a wedding between Ruby and Sapphire. JA: And guess who made the cut for maid of honor? Freakin' Bismuth did! After going through a heartfelt conversation with Steven, the two came back to his house and...you know what? Let this clip do the talking. BMS: Aww, that's sweet. But enough of this mushy s%&t. Let's get down to her arsenal. (cue theme) JA: Like the Crystal Gems, Bismuth can change her form, but in combat, she prefers to do so with her arms and hands. '' '''BMS: She's like a beastly swiss army knife, able to change her hands into blades, hammers, and even a freakin' tennis racket. Normally I'd laugh about that, but look at what she does to this shuttlecock!' Wiz: Well, that's truly child's play compared to her sparring bout with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. (cue theme) JA: Oh yeah. Apparently, Bismuth's strong enough to go toe-to-toe with ALL OF THEM AT ONCE WHILE THEY HAVE THEIR UPGRADED WEAPONS. That's super impressive, considering that Garnet, on her own, has smashed a mountain in half, created a shockwave, and punched a boulder through some really dense undergrowth. Wiz: Not to mention that she can seemingly out pace Pearl, who's fast enough to defy the laws of gravity. BMS: And when it comes to Amethyst, Bismuth can tank getting thrown to the ground by her whips and just downright chuckle about it without a scratch. JA: She's even assisted Steven and the Gems against Yellow AND Blue Diamond during Garnet's wedding reception by helping to block one of Blue's attacks, which is very similar to that of one of Android 18's attacks, the Infinity Bullet. (cue theme) BMS: But I think one of her best and funniest qualities is that she's immune to lava burns. I mean, lava in any form. According to Bismuth, she's...(cue clip)...yeah, that. Wiz: From what we can see, she deals with red or orange lava, so the highest temperature in that case would somewhere around 2,200 degrees farenheit. This comes in handy, especially when she's building training dummies and all the other weapons. BMS: Man, she could make so much green if she started a career in fitness. And in fashion! I mean, just look at that armor! So badass. JA: Just goes to show that nothing can ever stop Bismuth from accomplishing her mission, even at the risk of getting shattered. Bismuth: '' ''Shatter me? Pshh, Homeworld couldn't lay a scratch on this Gem. '' Lapis Lazuli (cue theme) (For more info, check out this source) Wiz: Let's face it, war is horrible. Especially for those sitting on the sidelines. And no one could have had it worse than Lapis Lazuli. '''BMS: Her story's pretty straight-forward; she was coming to Earth to check out the place and then was about to leave, but unfortunately for her, some Homeworld soldiers managed to capture her and interrogate her into revealing a rebellion base.' JA: Yup, basically by some really dumb luck, Lapis found herself in the midst of the Gem War between Rose and Homeworld. What's worse was that she didn't even know anything about a rebel base because she wasn't one of the Crystal Gems...at least not yet. (cue theme) BMS: So naturally, she got poofed by the soldiers and then afterwards had her gem sealed into a mirror, only to be left behind when Homeworld began to retreat. Once the smoke cleared, Lapis remained on the battlefield still in her mirror, at least for a little while. Wiz: Until Pearl found the mirror and kept it inside her own head for plenty of years. It looked like Lapis would remain trapped forever with no hope of escape. (cue theme) JA: Yeeeeeeeah...nope! During a "classroom" session between Steven and Pearl, she brought out the mirror to try to show Steven some parts of the past...but didn't get any feedback. However, only after Steven gets ahold of it does Lapis finally awaken. Using images to barely communicate with him, she eventually shows him the way to free her from the mirror, which he obviously does. BMS: Oh s&%t, look at her eyes! Is she blind? JA: Uh, no. But she is pissed with the Crystal Gems. Lapis Lazuli: '' ''You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do ''anything. Did you even wonder who I used to'' be?! BMS: Whohohoho. Somebody's angry. (cue theme) Wiz: This was the first time that Steven and the Gems would witness Lapis's power of hydrokenisis. With it, she can control water of unlimited quantities. JA: And what better way to demonstrate this than taking away the ENTIRE OCEAN in just one night?! Oh, and by the way, HER GEM WAS STILL CRACKED when she did this, mostly likely caused by the Gem War. Wiz: Not too mention what she used the ocean for was impressive enough - creating a pillar which could reach the upper atmosphere. From the looks of it, it appears to be in the exosphere, which is calculated to be 120,000 miles from the Earth itself, about halfway to the moon. (cue theme) BMS: And this was after she pulled a f%&king Moses and made her escape. Man, I think the actual Moses would be proud of her. JA: I...highly doubt it. But sadly, with her gem still cracked, she couldn't go back to Homeworld. That is, until Steven healed the gem with his newly discovered healing powers. This unlocked another ability long lost to her, flying. Wiz: And then she flew home and lived happily ever after.'' (Wiz, BMS, and JA laugh) Not! Her time with Earth was not quite as over as she hoped. '''BMS: Yup. (cue theme) After getting back to Homeworld, she was immediately dragged back to Earth by tech-gem Peridot and warmonger Jasper. Poor Lapis, can't ever catch a break.' JA: And things only got worse from there. After the Crystal Gems managed to bring down Peridot's ship, Lapis - who was a prisoner again - tried to leave, but Jasper ended up forcing her to fuse to try to destroy Steven. But that backfired immensely. Wiz: Definitely'' not her best day. '''BMS: Seriously though, Lapis could've just used her water powers to do some damage to Jasper. I mean, these creatures of liquid could easily fight off the Crystal Gems, even Garnet! And that Gem momma can smash mountains!' Wiz: (cue theme) Plus, each of the water clones had shapeshifting capabilities as well as a healing factor that made them appear to be unstoppable. But even without her clones, Lapis's hydrokinesis is powerful enough to pin down Garnet with her cracked gem, quick enough to summon a large wave, and is able to create hard physical projections even inside the giant water pillar or any watery substance really. JA: She can sense anybody near any of her water constructs despite being miles away, and as stated earlier, she was THOUSANDS of miles away vertically. But perhaps her greatest feat - at this point of the series - was able to get to Homeworld by flying at such a speed that it only took her under a year to get to the planet which wasn't even in Steven Universe's solar system. BMS: Even with all this, she's STILL not done with her story. And neither are we. Wiz: (cue theme) No, we certainly aren't. There were plenty more up and down moments in store in Lapis, starting with her fusing with Jasper into Malachite. After spending a lot of time restraining the fusion, she eventually lost control, which forced the Crystal Gems to intervene. JA: And after being rescued by the Gems, Lapis ended up staying at the Universe family barn with the now-reformed Peridot...after going through a bit of roommate drama. BMS: And then, a bunch of Homeworld Rubies showed up and got challenged by our heroes to a baseball game. I kid you not, they actually did this. But I swear that I've seen a group pose like this somewhere before...oh. Actually, Lapis doesn't look too bad in a baseball outfit. Wiz: Later on, while the original Crystal Gems went with Steven to space to rescue his father (it's a long story), she helped by teaming up with Connie, Peridot, and their pet Pumpkin - no, I'm not joking - to create the temporary New Crystal Gems...just to get locked into a car holding situation with Peri and her metal-bending powers. JA: (cue theme) Trust me, folks, we will come to that bridge and many others soon enough. But it wasn't long before Lapis left Earth AGAIN after Steven was taken prisoner by an Aquamarine and Topaz back to Homeworld and then somehow managed to get back home. Needless to say, it looked to be Lapis's last showing... until the wedding of Ruby and Sapphire, that is! (cue theme)Turns out that she had been hanging at a Gem base on the moon with the WHOLE FAMILY BARN IN TOW, and watching over things on Earth in secret. Once the Diamonds came to Earth and almost "literally" crashed the party, Lapis came back for realsies and with little to no issue at all -'' '''BMS: (laughing while he talks) SHE DROPS THE ENTIRE F%&KING FAMILY BARN ONTO BLUE DIAMOND'S HEAD! (laughs uncontrollably) TAKE THAT, YOU GLOOMY BITCH! Oh, and even after Blue got back up, Lapis was able to resist her emotional aura by saying this epic one-liner...'(cue epic clip and epic ooh's) Wiz: But even that didn't help against Yellow Diamond's electrical deformation tactics. Still, after such a long time of twist and turns, along with ultimately rejecting Jasper about fusing with her again, Lapis Lazuli, one of the many gems that didn't deserve her fate in the Gem War, had managed to redeem herself and, on that day, finally became an official Crystal Gem. JA: Complete with a whole new outfit. BMS: Yup, she's definitely making Katara proud now. Oh, and look (chuckles), her wings can be fists. Man, she may be edgy, but with all that power at her fingertips, she's definitely worthy of being a badass. Lapis Lazuli: What else have you got?! I've only just begun to fight! Peridot (cue theme) (For more info, check out this source) BMS: Our second-to-last gem fighter is someone that we've come to know love for her likeness to a pizza slice...Peridot! Wiz: Well, technically, her full name is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, but obviously that's too much to say in one sentence. BMS: No duh, Wiz. Sounds like someone named her after a car battery. Though at times, she does sound like one. JA: Car jokes aside, Peridot is considered one of the most popular Crystal Gems of all time...but not without a problematic history behind her. Wiz: Back in the early days of Homeworld, she was one of many Peridot units created to manage gem technology, including the machines used to build the Kindergardens. JA: The same Kindergardens that Amethyst and Jasper were born from. Yeah, things were pretty good for the Peridot units. They even had a planet-sized project to look forward to - the Cluster. BMS: Oh! You mean the Cluster from My Life As A Teenage Robot? I had always wondered how those robots looked so ugly. Well, some more than others... Wiz: No BMS, it's not that Cluster. It's this one. This Cluster was a gem-made monstrosity design to expand within the planet's core and then kill it from within. JA: Well, actually it would just make the planet collapse so that Homeworld could re-colonize it, just like what was about to happen to Earth many years later. (cue theme) BMS: To ensure this worked out, our Peridot - who was still evil at the time -'' 'set out to check up on the Cluster, and thankfully for her, she had the tools to do so.' Wiz: Part of her arsenal consisted of her Robonoids, which she used to try to repair the Warp Pad Chamber, an island that provided instant teleportation to anyplace that had its own warp pad - including the Crystal Gem's base back at Beach City and Homeworld. '''BMS: But those are just child's play compared to Peri's own tech. She had a set of limb enhancers, which gave her increased height. Without them, she would look like this. But aside from making her look tall... and PALMLESS what with the floating robot fingers, these prosthetic limbs came packed with a plasma cannon, tractor beam, and even a portable computer made from her actual robot fingers, which can help her fly somehow.' JA: (cue theme) She even used the enhancers to control her ship. But she also had an EMP to shut gem tech and a Gem destabilizer (basicially an alien taser), which was used to reduce gems back into their original gem form. BMS: Yup, she had all that and an annoying gem nerd complex. Too bad she ended up losing all of that stuff later on. Wiz: Upon discovering that the Crystal Gems were still alive, Peridot came to Earth with Jasper and Lapis to try and capture them, only to have things go south - literally - when Garnet managed to damage the ship's core and bring it back down to Earth, with Peridot making a quick getaway. JA: With her ship, and Jasper held captive in a fusion by Lapis, Peridot was trapped on Earth and had to contend with the Crystal Gems every now and again, which she did pretty well...until she was finally captured. BMS: (cue theme) But being the nice guy, Steven freed her from her bubble prison and convinced her to help out the Gems on stopping the Cluster. During this time, she and Pearl got into a brawl for leadership status - even if Garnet was already leader - and so decided to resolve the matter by fighting with...GIANT ROBOTS! Wiz: Well, more like tree-sized robots. This was the debut of the Peribot. (cue theme) JA: This monster of a mech is quite impressive. It's super strong and super tough. BMS: And it's got butt missiles! Just like Astro Boy. Wiz: It's also got springs in its feet to help it gain extreme heights by jumping. It can even, um...paint really poorly. BMS: (whistles) Looking good, Amethyst. JA: Considering she was a model for Vidalia's painting for a while, it would make sense. Anyway, both the Pearlbot and Peribot are strong enough to throw a medium-sized car over the horizon and even match each other in tug-of-war. Oh, and when they raced each other, they were actually on par with each other, resulting in both crashing into a tree without a scratch. But eventually the Peribot won. Wiz: Elephants commonly use their skulls to knock down trees, meaning they can withstand a force of at least 10,000 pounds. While the two bots didn't knock down the tree, they were able to tank such a force without much issue. BMS: (cue theme) But let's face it, the Peribot wouldn't be much without its pilot, Peridot, and she on her own is a beast with machines. I mean, she actually built the Peribot in just under a whole minute, a giant cannon in under two hours, and even a giant Gem Drill, though that took a whole month to build with the rest of the Gems' help. Wiz: Which was eventually used to tunnel into the Earth itself to stop the Cluster...well, to have Steven stop the Cluster anyway. JA: And that was after she officially became a Crystal Gem, by simply calling Yellow Diamond a "clod". (laughs) In addition, without her limb enhancers, she's managed to rip a microwave out of a wall, snap a child-proof leash in half...(chuckles)...classic Garnet...oh, and she's even endured an extreme amount of physical abuse from boulders all while trying to poof and bubble a loose Gem monster...who strangely resembles a certain roadrunner. Wiz: Considering Peridot's current size here, she appears to be 4.5' in height. The boulder that she was crushed by had a size of at least 5'-6'. Assuming it was composed of limestone, that means that Peridot must have tanked at least 125 tons of force. BMS: (cue theme) That's pretty impressive, almost as impressive when she got pounded on and electrocuted by Garnet on the day of her capture. And if you haven't forgotten, Garnet doesn't f%&k around. JA: But perhaps her most essential strength comes from her new ability...Metallokinesis, the art of controlling, well, metal. (cue theme) Wiz: While it started out weak, Peridot's metal power has grown consistently strong throughout the series. She's used it to impale Jasper, who just became a corrupted gem at the time, through the chest, cheat at a game of ring toss - BMS: Take that, you cheapass carnies! Wiz: Ahem, and most impressively, match that of Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis at a car wash. And that gem alone can control an entire ocean. JA: Hell, she was even able to save fellow Crystal Gem Bismuth from falling to her doom back on Homeworld by getting a hold of her metal suit. Add that to her feat of taking on Blue Diamond with a bunch of cans, and what do you get? Crazy, that's what! Peridot: '' ''Hey Blue Diamond! Fight me! '' '''BMS: (cue theme) Yeah, I think we can honestly say that she is DEFINITELY a determined gem, if somewhat almost flawless. She may be extremely durable, but she's still weak in terms of close quarters combat. ' Wiz: That's probably why she prefers to fight at a distance. Also, she's pretty full of herself, considering herself to be more of a leader than a follower. BMS: Well, she did help found the New Crystal Gems, which consisted of her, Connie, Lapis, and Pumpkin, but that didn't last too long. ''JA: It might be due to have a syndrome of some sort, but still, she does care a lot about the Earth and is willing to protect it - and fellow barn mate Lapis Lazuli along with its citizens - even at the cost of her life. In fact, she's so dedicated to the whole thing, she's even sung about it. (cue theme) She's even admitted that Earth changed her life forever, while responding to Jasper's claim that it was nothing more than a useless shell of a planet.'' Peridot: (to Jasper) It's not a shell. There's so much life, living here! That's what I'm doing, I'm living here! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like how I can make metal do my bidding! (tries to lift metal bar, then sighs) The point being, Earth can set you free. '' Wiz: And with that, Peridot remains loyal to her newfound family and home at every point in her mission to help save others...even with her complicated behavior. '''BMS: And her Twitter account. Yes folks, this is a real thing.' Peridot: '' ''Let it be known that I, Peridot, refuse to move forward or back until I am victorious! '' Stevonnie (Steven and Connie) (cue theme) (For more info, check out this source) ''JA: For our final entry, we turn our attention to the titicular boy gem of the Crystal Gems...Steven Universe! Wiz: As well as his best friend (and possibly girlfriend), Connie Maheswaren. BMS: Well, it's about f%$king time. Born from the union of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz (which unfortunately killed Rose), Steven grew up in the seaside suburbia known as Beach City -''' JA: Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Stop right there (music stops). Rose isn't dead...at least not in the way you think. But we'll get to that later. Ehem, continue. (cue theme) 'BMS: Ooooookay. As I was saying, Steven grew up in Beach City raised by his dad and the Crystal Gems. And judging by his music and gem skills and his friendly yet partially feminine charms, I'd say they did a really freakin good job. ' Wiz: He certainly does have a knack for music, as shown by his mastery of playing the piano, ukelele, guitar, bass, and even the drums. JA: He's even got an incredible singing voice. Man, if he was on America's Got Talent or even The Voice, he could totally dominate the competition. 'BMS: Or maybe he can go into cross-dressing mode and prove to every model in the world that he in fact "wore it better". Hehehehehehe. Seriously though, how the hell does he look so good even in a dress? (cue theme) But anyway, we're not here for his fashion sense or even his musical one. '''N'ope, we're here to watch him take down some corrupted gems. Wiz: While he appears to look full human, there's one part of him that shows his gem side - his belly button. JA: Which has been replaced by Rose Quartz's gem. (cue theme) With it, he possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Well, nearly superhuman. Wiz: Right. Unlike all of the other gems, Steven had to become fully accustomed to his half-gem heritage, but that was easier said than done. JA: Yup...it's another one of those "embrace your magical destiny" type of deals. But with Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst trying to teach him how to use his powers in three separate ways that ONLY worked for them, it wasn't going to work. Fortunately, someone else figured that out for us. Mr. Gus: Steven's powers are maternal. (Pizza Steve jumps off of Steven's head and vandalizes Mr. Gus's gemsona.) Control of his gem is based on emotional clarity. '' '''BMS: (cue theme) Wait, wait. So his powers work only through emotions? Well, that's...actually not that bad. Is he a mini-Raven? ' JA: No. BMS: Okay then. Speaking of his powers, he's got Rose's shield, which is obviously used for defense, but he can also hurl that motherf$%ker at anything that moves like the star-spangled avenger does. It can also act like a boomerang at times, change in size, and just in case he feels serious, he can chuck a lot more at his opponents like a DBZ fighter with multiple destructo disks. Wiz: Actually, you're not off with that. The shields appear to have some insane sharpness to them. At one point, Steven used one to cut through a falling stone pillar. Since it's likely composed of granite, Steven's shield would have to hit the pillar with a force of more than 20,000 psi. JA: (cue theme) Look at that. A clean cut. But this is not the only shield in use. Steven can also produce a bubble shield for protection on all sides with nearly the same protective properties as his frisbee shield like growing in size and tanking some force. '''BMS: The difference, however, is that this bubble can produce spikes and can be big enough to carry a van with 6 people and a LION across a few feet! Yeah, did we forget to mention that Steven has a pink lion for a pet? 'Not even kidding.' Wiz: His other powers include controlled floating, age manipulation, dream walking (or astral possession), a small amount of shapeshifting, and uh...healing spit. '''BMS: (laughs) Healing spit? Really?' JA: Don't underestimate this power. It was one of Rose's most powerful abilities, though it wasn't in the form of spit. Garnet: '' ''Steven, your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorrow when they were hurt. JA: (cue theme) When the gem refugee Lapis Lazuli was trying to leave, Steven used this power to heal her cracked gem instantly. Even still, it was far more powerful than he realized. '' '''BMS: Yeah, remember that pink lion Steven has? It's heavily implied that he was once a regular non-pink lion, but then he either died or got killed and Rose Quartz just...'teardropped' him back to life. No joke. First, there's being a miracle doctor, and then there's being Rose.' Wiz: In a similar matter, Steven has used this power to revive his friend Lars who was killed by an explosion, though this left him with features similar to Lion's. This includes slowed aging, pink skin, a decrease in hunger, and a portal to another dimension in his forehead which only Rose or Steven could access. JA: (cue theme) This is where Bismuth was stored. So yeah, Steven can bring things back from the dead or even bring things to life like his Watermelon Stevens. BMS: He even tried to uncorrupt his corrupted gem buddy Centipeetle, who has acid breath! Man, that stuff's gotta be nasty. Wiz: Yet Steven would not have gotten access to this and other abilities if it were not for his "jam bud", Connie Maheswaren. BMS: To everyone around her, she might seem like your average shy girl in glasses, but to Steven, she's WAY more than that. JA: (cue theme) Whilst reading her favorite book series near a cliff, a rockslide nearly flattened her. But luckily for her, Steven managed to protect her with his first ever giant Gem bubble. And that's how they first met - by nearly dying. Steven: Hi! I'm Steven. Connie: (adjusts glasses) Connie. Wiz: That rockslide was caused by a giant corrupted worm gem who eats "bright stuff", and Steven managed to outsmart it via his out-of-the-box thinking, though it did cost him a pier afterwards. BMS: But hey, at least he got the girl, right? Connie: He was incredible! BMS: Damn right he was! JA: From then on, Connie wasn't just his best friend, she basically became part of his magical destiny and received some pretty awesome benefits herself. She's had her eyesight restored to perfection by Steven's healing spit, got some experience on the battlefield surviving Lapis's water clones, and managed to work with Steven to destroy a flying robot shooter with yet another Gem weapon: Rose's Scabberd. Wiz: (cue theme) Forged by Bismuth, this sword is powerful enough to deform most Gems with one strike and deflect projectiles. This was how Rose was able to hold her own in the Gem War, which means the sword is most likely thousands of years. BMS: And yet it still retains that sharpness. Oh, and guess who inherits this blade? You guess it: Connie! After hanging with the Gems for some time, she eventually goes into sword training with the ninja gem Pearl and...surprisingly passes her expectations. And ours, actually. Wiz: Well, considering that she's been playing tennis for a while, she certainly has the physique and ability to do so, even going so far as to forcing Pearl on the defensive during a training session. But while she's incredible on her own, she is certainly at her best when teaming up with Steven. JA: Through days of training, Steven and Connie learned to fight in sync with each other whilst growing a close bond. And as we've seen already, a lot can happen from such a bond. (cue theme) During a simple dance between the two, Steven unlocked yet another wonderful ability which Connie ended up partaking in: fusion. Wiz: Thus creating the first-ever human/gem fusion, Stevonnie. Stevonnie: I'm a fusion. (laughs) I have to tell everybody. BMS: Dear god...THAT'S AWESOME! Didn't think CN had the balls to pull something like this off. JA: Neither did I. Anyway, described as the "relationship" of Steven and Connie, Stevonnie is basically a perfect blend of the two, albeit retaining a 75% human, 25% gem heritage. She possesses Connie's physique and Steven's durability, all while rocking a sweet body build like Avatar Korra. '''BMS: But that's not all. Stevonnie also has access to all of Steven's abilities in addition to Connie's knowledge of sword fighting. That means he/she can use the Scabberd and the Shield at the same time, making him/her a tough fighter to contend with. (cue theme)' Wiz: Stevonnie's been able to keep up with a Holo Pearl whose striking speed was faster than the speed of sound. This is pretty impressive considering the real Pearl herself has shown speeds even greater than that. ''JA: Plus, who says gem warriors can't drive? Stevonnie sure doesn't, especially after he/she learned to drive Steven's dad's new '86 mobile while racing against his/her human rival Kevin on a mountain highway like a boss! And it was LITERALLY his/her first time driving. Think about that. BMS: Stevonnie's even gone head-to-head with Jasper, which - if you haven't forgotten - is pretty dangerous considering her history. I mean, Jasper can match Garnet, who can smash through mountains, and Stevonnie was able to beat her single-handedly by kicking her, blocking her attack, and then slamming her into her own corrupted Gem beast with just his/her sword! What a champ! Or champtress, as it were. ' ''Jasper: '' ''You Crystal Gems would even fuse with a human!? '' ''Stevonnie: I don't want to hear anything you say, unless it's 'sorry'. Wiz: (cue theme) Stevonnie is, without a doubt, a very strong fusion, largely due to the closeness of the Steven and Connie's bond. ''JA: And yet we STILL haven't finished with Steven's arsenal. Remember that bit of analysis from earlier about "Rose Quartz" being gone? And how she supposingly "killed" Pink Diamond? *get ready for a IJ joke* (theme stops) Wiz, BMS, & JA: WELLLLLL...(Wiz and JA start laughing while BMS says the following line below) BMS: NOT QUIIIIIIIIIIIITE! (laughs) JA: Hah! We nailed that joke down! Wiz: Yes, we did. BMS: Yup. So...(clears throat)...(cue theme) All of this Homeworld drama started back when the Diamond Authority had four leading figures instead of three - the emotional Blue Diamond, the big bad Yellow Diamond, the mysterious and hidden White Diamond, and the smallest out of all of them, Pink Diamond. JA: Hey, it's just like Steven and his first gems! What are the odds? Says me in a sarcastic way. Ahem, anywho, Pink was always free-spirited and enjoyed her life with her pink Pearl. But this peaceful wouldn't last long. BMS: I'll say. She was always trying to convince the other Diamonds of her self-worth, but much like Steven, nobody listened. Wiz: During those long years, whenever Pink seemed "out of line", White had Blue imprison Pink inside a tower to wade in silence, while also resulting in her Pearl being replaced by - BMS: Oh hey look, it's Pearl! Well, our Pearl anyway. ' Wiz: And it probably didn't help more when Yellow continuously left her out of Diamond operations. ''JA: Wow, talk about dysfunctional at the highest. If it were me dealing with that every day, I'd go out of my way to just downright leave the Diamonds and explore life elsewhere. Guess what, though? Pink did that...and more. Wiz: (cue theme) After some time, Pink was giving control over her own colony on a planet full of life. '''BMS: Take a guess where she ended up. Give up? It's Earth. Wiz: Which set the stage for something no one could've ever anticipated...her departure from the Diamonds. JA: And whilst on Earth, Pink did the unbelievable and unthinkable: she FAKED HER DEATH with the help of her newfound form...Rose Quartz. (theme stops) BMS: (drinks beer) Yup. It's true. Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond all along. Those "remains" of Pink that were found? Just something she belched up. Who knew about this? Only Pearl. How long did this stay secret? Oh, just a little over 5000 years. (drinks beer) So yeah. Your minds are all f%$ked up now. Wiz: Well...yeah, no, they're definitely messed up. JA: Not as messed up as things got when Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst learned of this. (cue theme) With this revelation, Garnet emotionally broke apart, splittling into Ruby and Sapphire once more. But that's okay. They got back together. And after their wedding, along with an attack from Blue and Yellow Diamond, Steven proceeded with his Gems (minus Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot) to head to Homeworld to unite the Diamonds and fix the corrupted Gems on Earth. Wiz: But this proved to be harder than expected as White Diamond simply refused to show up, forcing the Crystal Gems to bring their case to her personally. BMS: (cue theme) And how White react to this? Well, after seeing one of the biggest fusions taking the literal climb to reach her, White decided "eh, f$%k this" and just zapped her eye beams at the Gems and and the Diamonds, putting them her under her control. Oh. And then she proceeded to grab Steven and LITERALLY pull Pink Diamond's gem out of his stomach! Dear god, that's horrifying! JA: No kidding. This in actuality could've killed Steven. But it didn't. As a weakened Steven was struggling, we got a glimpse of the return of Pink Diamond...and then Rose Quartz...and then finally, a new form which can only be called as it looks - Pink Steven. (cue clip) Pre-Death Battle Death battle KO!!! Next Time On Death Battle... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:J3RS3Yan93l Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles